1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a guide attachment for guiding a dental treatment tip such as a dental bur.
2. Related Art Statement
Heretofore, when cutting or grinding teeth for dental treatment or processing, a dental handpiece is used which is equipped with a dental processing tip such as a dental bur. However, the dental handpiece is extremely difficult to handle and its proper operation depends appreciably on the experience and skill of dentists. As a matter of fact, it is being handled in different fashion by individual dentists.
Above all, in order to cut or grind teeth for coating a dental prosthesis, various cutting or grinding methods have been proposed in the art. However, there are many cases where only highly skilled dentists can perform complex grinding operation while manually holding the dental handpiece with the aid of their fingers.
Nonetheless, there has not been developed a guiding apparatus for properly guiding the dental treatment tip attached to the dental handpiece.